


25 years later

by thegirlwithasilverarrow



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithasilverarrow/pseuds/thegirlwithasilverarrow
Summary: The scene takes place 25 years later after the end of season one. Our favorite characters are the parents of the new circle formed by a bunch of teenagers who knows that magic exists. Between love, betrayal, friendship, war, power, how can this new generation handle the next events. Contains flashback.





	1. Chapter 1

Diana Barkley, before Meade, is looking into her favorite photography of her family; full of love, innocence, smile and happiness. Her husband and her children are now her life, and she would do anything to protect them.,With her circle, they've decided to tell them the truth about their legacy: They are witches and form their own circle. They even started teaching them all they need to know about magic.  
At first, Diana wasn't sure about it, but the moment she hold her first little girl, Margo, she knew she couldn't lie to her like all their parents did.  
But now, it's different, her children aren't babies anymore, and Diana can't protected them from themselves.

Her thoughts are brutally interrupted the moment she hears some screams; her children are fighting.

“You're cheating!” Her daughter screams

“Oh, just like the way you did to your boyfriend Nick!” she hears her son answers.

“You know what, I can just burn you with my dark magic, right now!”

“What you don't like when someone remind you the slut you are!”

“Believe me you'll...”

“That's enough!” Diana screams ending immediately their fight. “No dark magic is allowed Margo, Am I clear?”

Margo nods and leave the house really pissed before her brother slams his bedroom door.

Diana sighs. Two years ago she has explain to her children that their families are from a line of very powerful witches, the Balcoin, as the same as Melissa and Cassie's children. She explain to them, that in any moment they should unlock it, except matter of life and death. Even if sometimes, they are both threatening each other to use it, Diana knows deep down that they won't.

She looks at the clock hanging on the wall. It's time for her to have her circle meeting

 

TSC

 

Amelia-Jane is sitting at her father's restaurant table, waiting for her circle to come.  
They are hanging out a lot together, even if some people couldn't stand each other among them.  
The boathouse is closed today, like each time of this day. Her parents are meeting with the rest of their own circle. 

The door opens, revealing her actual boyfriend, and member of her circle, Nick Armstrong-Chamberlain. Nick and his twin brother, Henry are the oldest member of the circle, they're both in college in Seattle and coming home every week end.

“Hello baby.” He smiles and kisses her on the mouth, something she accepts gladly.

It's been one month, that they're been a couple; but deep down Amelia-Jane knows that he still has feeling for his ex-girlfriend, Margo Barkley, and also her little cousin.  
Margo is nothing good except trouble, and she doesn't deserve a guy like Nick, and Amelia-Jane is doing everything to help Nick opening his eyes.

Margo and Nick were dating last year for 11 months, just before she slept with Nick's twin brother, Henry. Afterward there were actually a lot of fight between Diana, Margo's mother and Faye, Nick and Henry's. Diana were accusing Faye's son to using her daughter, meanwhile Faye called her “slut”. But of course everything went right again, because they knew where their priority were.

No long after her boyfriend's arrival, the other one starting to show up.

“So, what's up?” Robin Barkley says while he is coming into the restaurant.

Robin is Margo younger brother, he is 14 and he's the youngest member of the circle.

“Hey. So Amelia how was Los-Angeles with your parents?” Sophie-Ann Glaser asks.

Sophie-Ann is Melissa only child, she is also her cousin, by her father Oliver, who is a Balcoin, one of the four other brothers and sister of Cassie and Diana.  
Sophie-Ann is a true beauty, with her olive skin and blond hair and beautiful big blue eyes, boys usually found her very attractive; except that she is a nerd and too good at school and is more considering at the girl you can't go out with.

“Great, thanks for asking.”

“Are we really here to talk about goody-goody Amelia-Jane and her perfect trip with her perfect family, because I really have better plans.” Margo is interrupting.

“Why, Margo, are you planning to hook up with an other guy, or maybe my brother.” Nick tries to provoke her in a fight and AJ is hitting him on the back saying him with her eyes that it's not the time for this and that he should apologize.

“Sorry.” He finally apologizes to his ex-girlfriend and brother.

Margo is raising and eyebrow but chooses to don't make any comments.

“We should bind our circle.” AJ announces just before voices were ringing, or more protesting, AJ notices.

“Come on AJ, we can't do that!” Nick express himself.

“Why not? My mother says its the time, that it would protect us, because we don't know what kind of threat are coming for us.”

“As much as I adore my aunt, she is foolish to think that, nothing happened to us and our parents in 20 years.” Margo answers.

“Perhaps. But a lot happened to our parents and grand parents before, and most of them are dead. I agree with AJ, we should bind our circle.” Sophie-Ann says.

“But if we bind it, we will lose our individual magic” Henry talks for the first time “And this I cannot accept.”

“Besides, I don't want to be bound with these two” Nick says pointing Margo and his brother.

“Well first thing we agree on!” Margo shouts.

“Okay, stop. For now let's not bind our circle.” AJ finally accepts her defeat. “But if there is any threat, then we won't have the choice except doing it. Is everyone in the circle agree?”

“I agree.” They all answer in the same time.

“Fine, this meeting is officially over.”

 

TSC

 

Melissa is the last one to come into the abandoned house.

She had trouble with her boss who has asked her to work on a Sunday. Melissa is working as realtor, and apparently today, a new couple needed a house immediately in Chance Harbor, and paid a lot of money to have their request granted. So her boss has called this morning and telling her to find a house very quickly, but of course, their request was impossible, no houses were selling in Chance Harbor, and because her boss has threatened her to fire her, she has used her own magic.  
And now that the really sweet couple is happy in their new house, she can finally meet her friends.

“Sorry.” She apologizes.

Diana smiles at her before she seats just next to Faye who is seating next to her ex-husband Jake Armstrong.

“Today.” Cassie starts “I told Amelia-Jane and Ethan that it's time for them to bind their circle.”

Adam is holding Cassie's hand supporting her about the news.

“You are right, it's time.” Faye agrees. She glances quickly at her ex-husband and father of her kids. “We were wrong thinking that the bound lead us to all this evil, bounding it made us stronger.”

Melissa smiles at her best friend, these past 20 years Faye grown to be a really different person, less self-centered and more protective of everyone. She knew that she went too far with her association with the others Balcoin, almost destroying their own circle in the process. But now Faye is a mother, just like her and the other two girls.

“I'm sure my daughter is super happy about that.” Diana announces sarcastically “Sometimes, she reminds me a lot of the old you, Faye.”

“And sometimes I'm asking myself if we haven't exchange our babies, because Nick is too good to be mine, or Jake's.” Faye laughs.

“Hey!” Jake protests.

Despite their recent divorce, Jake and Faye are still staying friends, sometimes even joking with each other, but Melissa is suspecting more than friendship left between these two, even if Faye is a relationship with Peter Balcoin, her ex's brother, and also Cassie's and Diana's.

“Yeah, but don't forget Henry, he's just like the two of you.” Adam says. And Cassie hits him gently on the back.

 

TSC

 

Margo is leaving the boathouse, angry and upset. Even if she will never admit it, she is really hurt by Nick's words, he, like everyone else, thinks she is a slut. 

Of course she is acting like she is one. But the truth is that she has only slept with Henry, even if it was cheating on her boyfriend.

Henry manipulated her and lie to her about AJ and Nick, and she was also really drunk, and her father always away because of his sailing, she wasn't feeling very well.  
Henry was there telling her how much he cared about her, how beautiful she was; and perfect. 

No one had ever told her things like that, not even Nick.

But of course she knew the moment she started kissing him it was a bad idea, but in the same time felt so good. So she lost her virginity to Henry who wasn't her boyfriend. 

After this amazing night, she told Henry that she will broke up with Nick and wait a month and after that they can be together. 

But Henry is not a good guy, he told his brother that he slept with her. Nick asked her if it was the truth and she couldn't lie and admitted everything, also the part that she had feeling for Henry. Nick ended things with her, then she asked Henry if he wants to be with her and he told her these exact words:

“I just wanted to bang you, I always found you really hot, but honestly Margo, I'm not interesting to have a relationship with a little girl” and then he left her. She has cried during an entire week, and her mother was very worried, so she told her the truth, leading Diana to confront Faye and her sons in a very harsh way.

After that, she promised herself to never been that naive and stupid with boys and using them exactly as Henry used her.

But binding the circle will mean that she'll be more around Henry and Nick, and all of this will remind her, her weaknesses, and she doesn't won't to feel that way. She doesn't want to still have feeling for Nick and Henry in the same time. She has already fought that.

Acting like a bitch is more a protection than a real behavior.

“Margo!”

Margo turns her back to see who is calling her.

“Uncle Peter? What are you doing here?” She says hugging him.

Peter is her mother's half-brother one of the Balcoin children who came 25 years ago in Chance Harbor.  
She really likes him, even if her mother is not really happy about their relationship, Margo has always have such a bound with the man.

“Oh, well yeah I forgot you're banging Mrs Chamberlain.”

Peter laughs and says:

“And you her sons!”

Margo laughs, she knows her uncle words are not mean. He is just like this, just like her.

“I was actually on my way to meet my brother, but I'm also here to pick up Sophie-Ann. Is she inside?” He asks pointing the boathouse.

She nods.

“It's good to see you, love. “

“You too uncle Peete.”

She's turn around ready to meet her other friends, the one with no powers. Just before she bumped into someone.

“I'm so sorry.” She apologizes politely looking into the eyes of the unknown. She has never saw them before. And everyone knows each other in Chance Harbor. “Are you knew in town?” she asks.

“Yes. I'm Janice and this is my husband Eric.” The woman presents herself and the other man standing next to her.

Their smiles are so perfect, they're looking like people coming from a fairy tale. And fairy-tale are not real, so something is definitely wrong with them.

“Nice to meet you.” She fakes a smile, the same one she share with her mother.

“And you what's your name?” The man asks.

That's not really polite that kind of question, king of rude even. Margo is suspicious, so she decides to lie.

“I'm Rose Dawson.”

“Nice to meet you too Rose.” The woman answers “Is this the boathouse?” She asks pointed the place where Adam Conant, her uncle is working with his wife.

“How do you know it?” She asks.

“Mrs Glaser, she is our realtor, she talked to us about this place, one of the best as her words.”

“Yes, it is. But it's actually closed today. Like every Sundays actually. I'm sorry this is a bit rude, but I really have to go someone is waiting for me.”

“Don't worry, thank you nonetheless. I'm sure we will really enjoyed this new place.”

 

TSC

 

A couple is going back to their new home, observing the neighborhood. Enjoying the shinning sun in Chance Harbor.

The woman is typing on her Ipad and nods to her husband.

“Rose Dawson, I also really liked Titanic, don't you?”

“It's one of them Frances.”

“I found her.” She announces showing him a picture she found of the girl, in some news paper. “ Piece of cake. This town is really small, you can find everyone, very easily. Her real name is Margo Barkley. Barkley, I know this name. Isn't it the name of the man tied up in her basement, darling?”

“Let's pay him a visit.”

The couple his walking downstairs, opening a door of a very dark room. They look at the man tied into a some sort of bench, with a pipe pumping his blood.

“We found your daughter. Witch.”


	2. Finding Clues

Jake Armstrong is coming into his own apartment he has rent few time after his really big fight with Faye; the same one for what they have decided to divorce. But now that it s officially done; he doesn't know what to think about their decision anymore; and seeing her almost every day is really not helping to clear his head.

Of course he has started dating other people; but unlike her; nothing serious.  
Even if he says he's okay with that; he really can't understand why Faye has decided to date Peter; one of the Balcoin; especially after what the three of them have been through.  
Today Peter is on their side; but that wasn't always the case; and Faye almost die because of him and his siblings. But Diana and Cassie trusts him too.

Someone is knocking on the door. Strange. He got barely visitors, except Faye and his sons; but he knows that they aren't in town tonight.

He opens the door revealing, Diana's daughter. Margo.

Margo has never been there to see him privately; surely because of her history with his boys; he suspects. But unlike Faye, he has never resented the girl after what she did to Nick; he knows too much his other son; Henry, to not only blame her.  
Jake knows the situation too well. He did exactly the same to Faye.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." She is starting clearly feeling uncomfortable. "But you are actually the only one who can help me."

"Please come in."

The young girl is following him into the small living room where she seats on the couch.

"I know you used to be a witch hunter. Nick told me once."

Jake's face loses colors at the announcement. He dislikes when someone reminds him his past mistakes.

"I m not here to judge you." She follows really quickly after seeing his face. "I need your skills; I m sure you know a lot about them."

"Clearly."

"There is this new couple in town; they arrived yesterday; I met them near the boathouse. But something was definitely wrong. They're too good to be true."

"Did you talk to your mother about this?"

"No. You know how she is. She won't be suspicious. And will surely invite them to dinner just to greet them."

"Then, let her do."

"What do you mean?"

"Dinner. We can invite them into your house. My circle can be present in the meantime you can go to their house and try to find any information. Do you know where they're living?"

"No. But Aunt Mel does. She is their realtor "

"Good I'll talk to Faye about your suspicions and she'll manipulate your mother to have this dinner."

"Don't think it's a good idea. Faye already hates me. You know about what happened with..."

"I know" he cuts her not wanting to remind her again her mistakes. "But I can be pretty convincing; and beside she not really hates you. She is just a protective mother.”

"Thank you Jake. To trust me and not hate me."

"No problem."

 

TSC 

 

Amelia Jane is helping his father to prepare the party of her baby brother, Ethan who is turning 16 today. 

They have invited all Junior years classes and some of Senior year. It will be a really nice party; especially on this beautiful beginning of October.

And as leader of her own circle, she also has to look out at her friends; in case something wrong happened. She knows that Margo and Robin are both using their magic to make everything, even meal. She also knows that Henry is pretty addicted to his powers. And of course there is still some hatred between the Armstrong brothers and Margo. So tonight, AJ can't enjoy the party like the rest of them. She has to be sure that no one will use magic in presence of the powerless people.

TSC

Nick comes into the boathouse with his mother, his father and Henry. It's already full.   
They approach Ethan, the birthday boy.

"Happy birthday, kiddo" Faye says with a smile. "I'm gonna get a drink, you come? " she asks his father.

"Absolutely." Jake answers.

"Don't make any troubles, you too, especially with my dear friend Diana's daughter."

Nick rolls his eyes before his parents turn around.

"Happy birthday." He says.

"Thank you. Henry, pleasure to see you." Ethan smiles shyly to his brother, just like Nick doesn't exist.

"I hope there's booze." Henry answers hardly interested in anyone.

"Follow me" Ethan keeps smiling and leaves with Henry leaving Nick alone.

"Okay nice guys"

Ethan has always been very attached to Henry; and the blonde has never understood why; his twin brother is an asshole; who doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"Hey baby!" Amelia-Jane joins him, and he kisses her on the lips.

"Guys" Sophie-Ann follows immediately. "The party is a real success. Everyone is enjoying it."

"Have you seen the other one? Robin and Margo, are they coming?" AJ asks.

"Aunt Diana won't let them drop the party, so I guess they're already here, surely getting drunk."

Just like if they hear their thoughts, the two siblings Barkley join them.

"Margo." Sophie-Ann hugs her.

"Hey guys. Sorry but Robin has drink too much tonight. And if my mother sees him like this she will blame me for the rest of my life."

"No idea why." Nick whispers and only his girlfriend hears him, he supposes by the look she gives him.

"I'm gonna help him. " Sophie-Ann offers just before leaving with the drunk boy.

When they leave, there is a very awkward silence between the three of them.

"So, hmm..." AJ starts but is immediately interrupted by the door of the grill opening.

Two people are coming in, a couple Nick supposes. New in town also, everyone knows everyone in Chance Harbor, new people are always been noticed.

"I have to go guys." Margo starts acting strangely. "Have you seen Melissa?"

"She is just right there" AJ answers pointing her finger to their aunt.

Just after the brunette leaves AJ says:

"I guess she doesn't want to spend some times with us. Maybe it's for the best, it would have been really awkward to see you staring at her during the entire evening."

"What?" Nick asks, because he wasn't really listening.

"Whatever. Enjoy the party." And she leaves. He will solve his girlfriend problem later, first he has to know why Margo is acting so strangely since this couple arrived.

 

TSC

 

Faye is drinking with her old friends and circle, talking about everything except magic, of course, it's not the time to be exposed to everyone.

"I really want him to come back to me. And Margo is so much more well-behaved when he's around." Diana says with a sad look in her eyes. "I know he is Captain of the boat and it's pretty important, but I miss him so much, and the kids miss him too."

"Where is he exactly?" Melissa asks.

"He's still in Australia, he texted me last night and promised me to come quickly as he can."

"Grant is a good guy." Her sister comforts her. "I'm sure he will keep his promise."

"But, he's also a witch." Diana whispers the last word. " And nothing has happened in 20 years; I'm worried."

"Don't be Diana. We called it peace." Faye comments. "Maybe we have just destroyed every threat to our circle, and now we are safe, and we can leave happily ever after."

"I can't believe Faye says that." Adam comments.

"Me neither." Faye answers with an awkward smile.

They laugh.

"I think I will greet the new couple." Melissa announces.

"There is a new couple?" Diana asks.

"You don't know?" Melissa answers. "But your daughter asks me their address earlier, she said that you wanted it to invite them to dinner."

"Margo came to you?" Jake asks with a worried voice.

And Faye knows that Jake is hiding something.

"What's wrong Jake? Faye asks.

"Nothing. Well I should go. I have an important meeting tomorrow and I need some sleep.”

Jake is leaving and Faye invents some excuse to sneak up. She follows Jake steps and meet him outside looking around.

"I know you too well Jake." Faye starts. "You're hiding something."

Jake turns his back to face her. She has never seen him this worried for 20 years.

"We need to find Margo."

 

TSC

 

Ethan is drunk. He knows that his parents won't be pleased about that, but Henry is a pretty much convincing person. Besides, he really likes the guy. He should hated him after what he did to his own brother and Margo. But Ethan couldn't. He is sure deep down that Henry is a good guy with feeling like everyone else, and sometimes he also thinks that Margo was the problem, that she manipulated the two boys, because she is this kind of bad person.

Ethan was playing football in his X-box with his school mate Jonathan. They were alone tonight. His parents were going out in some kind of date. Of course his sister and his cousin Sophie-Ann were also present, but he barely see them, they were surely doing some boring girl stuff, as usual.

“Give me some.” His friend asks pointing the pop-corn bowl.

Ethan did it and returns to his game, before he heard some cry. One of the girl was crying. He was worried, maybe it has something to do with magic. He excuses himself to his friend and goes downstairs to see exactly what happened.

“I'm a horrible person.” He recognized his other cousin, Margo Barkley.

He has decided that it was better to stay in the stairs and just listen what happened.

“Are you drunk Margo?” He heard Sophie-Ann asks.

“I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve him.” Margo cried louder.

“Calm down.” His sister says. “Explain to us what happened” she pursues with a sweet voice.

“Nick broke up with me.” 

Ethan couldn't believe it, Nick and Margo were almost dating for a year now, and pretty much in love, sometimes it was even embarrassing to see how much they were close.

“I'm so sorry.” Sophie-Ann says with some pity in her voice. “He's a douche, to not see how amazing you are.”

“No. He's not. It's me I'm the slut.”

“Don't say that.” Amelia-Jane adds. “He's the one who dumped you.”

“Because I cheated on him!” She cried.

Ethan is surprised he would never think Margo to be the kind of girl to cheat on her boyfriend, even if sometimes she could act like a real bitch.

“What? With who?” Sophie-Ann asks as surprised as he is.”

“Henry.”

“Henry as Henry Armstrong-Chamberlain, your boyfriend twin's brother.”

Something was hitting Ethan's chest as hearing this words, like he was stabbed in the heart.

“Ex-boyfriend.” Margo says. “And yes. It's just happened. Henry told me some really nice things that no one has ever said to me, and as foolish as I am I believed him, and I was drunk and high. I can't believe I lost my virginity to this asshole.”

“You slept with him?” AJ asks carefully.

“Well obviously. I told you I've cheated on my boyfriend what do you think I've done, just kissing him? This isn't cheating, if it was I would have cheated on Nick with pretty much everyone. But this isn't the point.”

Typical Margo.

“It happens, that I have feeling for Henry.” Margo confessed.

“What?” AJ asks surprised.

“When Nick broke up with me this morning, I went to see Henry and told him my feelings towards him, but he rejected me.”

Ethan smiled at the announcement. He wasn't sure why.

“And Nick how is he?” AJ asks.

“Who cares about Nick, he is better without me.”

Margo was a real selfish girl. She wasn't crying because she has regretted to cheated on her boyfriend and hurt him in the process, no, she was crying because she loses her virginity to a guy who didn't give a damn about her.

“Margo, you're unbelievable!” AJ protested. “Do you even regret cheated on your boyfriend. Nick loved you, and you hurt him pretty badly. And of course everyone knows that Henry is an ass, what were you thinking god damn it!” Now his sister was really pissed. “By your fault, our circle is broken and won't be ever the same.”

“That's not true!”

“It is and you know it. How do you think Nick would react seeing you almost every days after what you did to him!”

“I was so sure you will take his part! I don't even know why I'm here, maybe hoping that you could comfort me.”

“Comfort you! Are you kidding you're the one to blame in this story! We need to stay together, and one day we would have to bind the circle, but now with your mistakes there is no way Nick agreed, or his brother, or even you!”

“Please guys, don't fight.” Sophie-Ann begged the two girls.

“No. You know what! Screw you, both of you.” Margo ended the conversation, he heard the door slammed meaning that the girl has left.

“You shouldn't react like this.” Sophie-Ann told her cousin. “You know how can she be when someone rejected her.”

“And Nick, do you think of him? He loved her so much.”

“I think you are taking this too much personal.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You've always have a thing for him.”

Ethan heard his sister laughing awkwardly.

“Nonsense.”

“Ethan? Are you drunk?” his mother asks him, and he knows that it soon will be his death sentence.

“No.” He lies. But Cassie isn't stupid.

“What happened?” She asks carefully with no anger in her voice.

“Mom, will you still love me if I'm different.”

Cassie laughs.

“You're different, we all are, we are witches after all.”

“No, I didn't mean that. I mean, you love dad very much, and Aunt Diana loves uncle Grant, Aunt Melissa was in a relationship with uncle Luke, and before their divorce Faye and Jake were also in love.”

“I don't understand.”

“I think I'm in love.”

Cassie smiles.

“That's amazing Ethan, who is the lucky girl?”

“This is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. And if it's not a girl will you still love me.”

His mother put a hand in his shoulder and looks at him with eyes full of love.

“A girl, or a boy, it doesn't matter. I will always love you with all my heart, baby. So who is he?”

“I promise I will tell you if something more happened.” 

“Well the thing if it's a boy, I won't have to be worried of you to make a girl pregnant.”

“Mom.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too mom.”

His mother is about to leave but adds something before still smiling.

“Oh, and I forgot, you're grounded for two weeks, alcohol is very bad. Good night baby.”

Ethan sighs, well he surely has deserved it.

 

TSC

 

Margo has everything she needed. She parks her mother's car in the street and goes out.

“Sneaking out, typical Margo.” She hears a voice close to her.

It's too dark to see who can it be. But when the person is getting close. She sighs in relief. It's just her ex-boyfriend Nick.

“Why are you following me?” She asks annoyed by his strange behavior. “Are you the kind of stalker I should be afraid of?”

“What are you hiding, you were strange earlier and you're not the kind of person who can be trusted. What do you want to do to this nice couple? Making them go away?”

Margo sighs. And take Nick's hands. She looks at him deeply in the eyes, just when they were together. Because like this he can say that she is telling the truth.

“I suspect them to be witch hunter.”

She can see astonishment in his face. Does he believe her? Not sure.

“I talked to your father about that, and he said that I should sneak into their houses, just to check if I'm right.”

“My father told you to do it?”

“Well not today, our parents were supposed to have dinner with them while I'm sneaking out into their houses, but then I saw them into the boathouse and knew we couldn't wait your mother to convince mine for this dinner.”

“What a plan! So no one know you're here?”

She moves her head negatively.

“Do you realize how stupid you are!” He shouts at her.

She is not really pleased to be insulted by her ex-boyfriend, but doesn't say anything, nonetheless. 

“You know they could go back home at any time if someone isn't watching their every move.”

She nods. Of course, she hasn't think about that. Maybe is right after all, she is stupid. And if they are truly witch hunters, she has almost exposed herself to a great danger.

“I text Amelia-Jane and told her where we are and also to look after the new couple.”

“No! “she shouts. “Please don't do that, I don't want her to know, maybe I'm wrong and she will be very mad at me to sneaking out into someone place, and besides, I'm sure she won't be please to know that you've followed me.”

“You get a point. Then I'll send it to my father, since he's the one with who you talk about it.”

“Thank you. Now, let's go.”

 

TSC

Melissa is talking with the charming couple. Apparently their name are Janice and Eric and they're from Chicago. They are really enjoying their time in Chance Harbor, and Melissa has invited them to dinner, in two days, something they've gladly accept.

“Faye Chamberlain.” Faye joins them a bit later.

“Nice to meet you Mrs Chamberlain.” Eric says.

“This is Eric and Janice” Melissa presents them to her best-friend.

“So what's bring you in Chance Harbor?” Faye asks and Melissa find the tone of her voice a bit rude.

“Business. My husband and I are working with some company in Seattle. But we were thinking it would be better to live in a small town. Changing air and everything. Chicago is a really nice city. But too big for my taste.” Janice answers politely.

“Right. Tell me more about your job, I'm sure it's something really interesting.” Faye continues in a way Melissa doesn't really understand

Why her friend is so rude with this very nice couple. Melissa always knew that Faye didn't really much like strangers, always suspecting to be related to evil four their circle, but like she said earlier there is no threat anymore, so why this strange act. Maybe she is a bit drunk, that it won't be surprising. She was always rude when she was drunk.

Melissa leaves the couple in Faye's company the moment she sees the man who has broke her heart.

“Luke? What are you doing here?”

“Melissa. Nice to see you too. What can I say Ethan is my nephew, I wouldn't miss his 16th birthday party, wouldn't I?”

“The only person you care about is yourself.”

“That was harsh Melissa. So where is my beautiful Princess?” He asks looking around the crowd.

“With her friends.”

 

TSC

 

“Lock unlock” the two witches pronounces the spell to unlock the door of the house. Margo goes first and Nick follows.

They turns the light with their magic. The house is full of boxes, like every people who has just moving out.

“Maybe we can make a spell to find what we want.” Nick suggests.

“And now I'm really wondering who between you and me is stupid.” She answers exasperated. “If they are truly witch hunters don't you think that they can recognize witch mark leaving by our magic. No, we 're doing in the old way. Let's just check around first, and if we don't have the choice we will search in the boxes.”

First they look into the kitchen, they've already unpacked everything needing for this room, but nothing suspicious is around. They continue to the living room each of them at a different corner.  
Margo watches Nick back. After what she did to her, he is with her, believing every words she said, and following her because he thought she would be in danger. She doesn't deserve this guy, he is too good for her. Amelia-Jane was right, it was her fault.

“You know...” She starts and he turned his back to face her immediately at the sound of her words. “It occurs to me that I've never apologized about what I did to you. You didn't deserve that. So, I'm sorry, truly.”

Nick looks at her without saying anything.

“But you have to know that I did love you.” Margo continues. “I didn't know why I've done that. I really can't explain it. Sometimes I'm more acting with my body instead my brain.”

She is waiting for Nick's answer, and after a long and unbearable wait, he finally spokes.

“They could come home at any time.”

It's not the words she has expecting. But she understands, she can't blame him since she's the one who destroyed their relationship.

“Thank you.” Nick says. “It would have take you a long time for you to recognize your wrongdoing. But what should I've expected, you've always been that stubborn, and that one of your default I used to love.”

Reluctantly, she smiles.

“I really want us to be like we were before our relationship, can we be friends again?” She asks.

Nick sighs.

“Margo, I'm really grateful that you've apologize, but that doesn't mean that I forgive you. I can't be your friend, not now. Too much has passed between us. But we have the circle, and I have to accept that you and my brother are part of it, and I do, accept it, even if looking at you everyday is so hard, I'm working on it, AJ is helping most of the time.”

“She is a good person.” Margo admits. “I'm happy that she's the one in your heart now.” she says sadly.

He nods.

“Let's go looking in the basement. When people have something to hide, it's usually in these kind of room.” Margo announces.

The two teenagers have found the door leading to the room. Margo has almost her hand in the door handle, when suddenly they hear the door opening.

“Oh My God they're home, what can we do?” Margo asks panicked.

Nick takes her hand and lead her into a closet. They hide on it. Margo is shivering. How can she be that reckless, and more of this she has trained Nick in her plans and put him in danger. She feels Nick's hand on her own. She doesn't know why he's always doing that, be nice to her.

“Nick!” Someone shouts. “Margo!”

The young witches go out immediately from their hide once they recognizes the voice.

“Dad!” Nick shouts before embracing his father.

“We have to get out of here.” Jake announces. “Faye has just texted me. They're on their way.”

But Margo doesn't make a move, still looking at the door of the basement.

 

“Margo?” Nick asks.

“We have to look on it.” She points the door.

“We don't have time Margo.” Nick answers.

She nods and finally follows them, but still wondering what kind of thing they would have found.


	3. The Witch Hunter Hunt

Chapter 3: The Witch Hunter Hunt 

Amelia-Jane is listening to Margo's report to the circle. Apparently the girl is suspecting something  
wrong about the new couple in town, Mr and Mrs Johnson, according to her mother. Sophie-Ann had  
told her that they had dinner last week and these people are really charming.  
But as leader of the circle, Amelia-Jane has to listen to everyone's opinions. 

Only Nick and Henry are missing the meeting today. They're both in Seattle for their studies and will come back in the evening for the charity ball, organized by the committee of Chance Harbor.

“Let's just keep an eyes on them for now. If you find anything suspicious, report it immediately to the  
circle.” She ends the meeting, before they all go to school.

“AJ!” Margo catches her up.

Amelia-Jane turns herself to her cousin.

“I know that we don't really like each other.” Margo starts. “But thank you for listening.”

AJ nods and the brunette leaves her.

She actually misses her little cousin, before all of that they used to be very close. They were even  
hanging out every nights during the week-end.

Amelia-Jane was looking into her closet for the perfect outfit to go out tonight. Her mother has  
agreed for her to enjoy some times with her cousins. Tonight would be a girl night, since her brother  
and her cousin Robin would be staying home playing video games, and Margo's boyfriend Nick has  
some plan with his twin brother which imply football.

She finally put a blue dress, when the bell rung.

“AJ, your cousins are here.” Her mother announces screaming from the kitchen.

She goes downstairs very fast and hugged her cousin with a smile. They were both absolutely  
stunning. Sophie-Ann was wearing a beautiful but simple green dress, and her blond hair were  
braided, as for Margo, she was wearing a white top with some jeans and high heel, her dark hair  
putting in a messy bun.

“Mom, we're going,” She announces before leaving with the two other girls.

They were in a beach for an hour now, leaving some of their friend's party, drinking alcohol and  
smoking pot.

Margo gave the pot to Sophie-Ann after she took a puff.

“I had sex, yesterday.” Sophie-Ann announced wile giving the joint to her.

“What? With who? Lucas? did it hurt?” Margo asked exciting more by the pot and alcohol than the  
news.

“Yes with Lucas. It was okay I guess.”

“And you?” she asked to Margo. “How was your first time with Nick, you've never told us.”

Margo snorted.

“That's maybe because, there wasn't a first time.”

Margo lay down on the sand joining soon by the other one.

“It's been 10 months than you two are dating, and besides he is two years older than us.” AJ  
continues. “A guy can't wait to have sex.”

“Well Nick is a good guy, he never pressured me about that. And you know I would actually prefer to  
lose my virginity after Nick and I married.”

The three cousins snorted. 

“Come on even your mother hadn't done that. My father told me that they've both lost their virginity  
together when they were 15.”

“Gross, please don't remind me that my mother used to date your father, and then dumped her for  
his sister, your mother.”

“Actually, she dumped him, but that's another story.”

 

TSC

 

Adam looks at Diana, she is talking with her son, Robin.   
25 years ago, Adam thought that he would end up with her and be her husband and the father of her  
children. They used to talk about that, before when they were still together. She told him that she  
wanted a girl and a boy. She would have named her little girl Margo (like her mother's mother), just like she did, and she told him that she would be beautiful and kind, a mix between both of her parents, as for the boy he would be younger and looked exactly like Adam, especially his eyes she hoped.

Seeing her kids today, Adam thinks, Diana has realized everything she has ever wished for, even if it  
wasn't with him, she is happy and in love with her Australian husband; and for Adam that's all that  
matter.   
Because, 25 years ago he really thought that she would never come back to Chance Harbor.

It's been weeks that Diana has left town, and Adam was really worried about Cassie. His feeling for  
her have recently come back, and he isn't sure why exactly. It's also been weeks than Cassie and the  
others have gave him the responsibility to get rid of the crystal skull, and it's also been weeks that  
he's lying to everyone. But who cared. Diana was gone, Melissa and Faye were having fun with  
their solo magic back, sometimes with Jake-who has also warned them weeks ago of the possibility   
coming of the other Balcoin siblings, according to his “crazy” (Faye words) grand-father- and  
Cassie wasn't herself anymore.

Adam was leaving his room after hiding properly the skull, to go to help his father to serve the  
customers in the Boathouse. These days Ethan has made a lot of efforts, and was less drinking.

“Mrs Chamberlain” Adam greeted Faye's mother seating into one of the tables. “What can I serve you today?”

“Only coffee. Black. Thank you Adam. Do you have any news of Cassie Blake?” she asked.

Adam sat.

“She is in her grand-mother's house, I suppose, we barely see her these days, since Diana left  
town.”

“Faye told me that they are sisters.”

Adam nods.

“I imagine how it can be difficult for her, especially after Blackwell's betrayal.”

“She doesn't talk about her feelings actually, she closed herself to anyone, and even sometimes  
refusing to see us.”

“I'm going to take care of her. Cassie is Amelia's daughter, who used to be my friend, and she is  
underage she needs someone to look after her. I've already took care of that.”

“Good.”

“Hey Conant! Even after 25 years, I can see that nothing's change.” Faye joins him while he is still  
staring at Diana. “Already have regrets? Don't you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You're staring at your ex-girlfriend.”

“That's not what you think actually. I was just thinking.” He defends himself, because there is now way  
he would think about Diana like this, he loves too much his wife for that. “Can you imagine what  
would happened if Diana had never returned?”

Faye takes a sip of her drink before answering.

“Well, I guess we just have to be grateful that it wasn't the case. We can't live in the past, look at us, all  
married, at some point, and having kids. Who would think that you star-crossed lover would have  
ended up together, married and with children.”

“I can say the same for you and Jake, except divorced, everyone knew that it would happened.”

But Faye isn't listening anymore, in fact she is watching something, or rather someone.

“Faye are you okay?” Adam asks trying to see who she's looking at.

“How dare she coming back, after all these years.”

Adam looks at the same direction. Dawn Chamberlain.

 

TSC

 

Faye gets closer to her mother. She needs to face her and tell her to leave and never come back. She will never forgive her for what she did, to her, to Cassie and to everyone.

“Mom, I'm home.” Faye announced while she's coming back from her University for the vacations  
Faye has enrolled in September in NYU, and she is really happy, she has moved on with Jake in  
their own apartment in Brooklyn.

“Faye.” Dawn Chamberlain started in a serious tone that scared her. “Please seat down. There is  
something I need to tell you. But first you have to promise me to listen to me without interrupting.”

“Mom, what's going on?”

“Please, darling.”

“I promise.”

Faye sat on the armchair next to her mother.

“It's actually really complicated. But I've decided it's time, I'm tired of all the lies. Almost two years  
ago, Cassie Blake has came to town. But it wasn't a coincidence. Charles and I bring her to town.”

“I know that Charles killed Cassie's mom, but...”

“Please Faye.”

Even if the news was really hard to take, Faye kept her promise and didn't interrupt her, again.

“I asked Charles to kill Amelia Blake, with that Cassie would come to Chance Harbor and complete  
your circle. With your circle bound Charles and I tried to get back our powers. But, Henry, your  
grand-father, tried to stop us. So I killed him.”

Faye's tears were running on her cheeks. She couldn't believe that her own mother would killed the  
person she loved the most.

“Then, Zachary came back to town to avenge his girlfriend Heather Barnes, Charles and I took care  
of him, without killing. But it was already too late, and Cassie knew too much, she tried to help  
Heather and free some demons. When Nick Armstrong came to me during these night, he told me he  
was Abaddon some powerful demon, I got scared, but I reached Charles on time and the only thing  
to do to get rid of demons it's too drown it or burn it. That's why I asked Charles to drown Nick. I'm so sorryFaye, last year I've almost lost you because of Jordan, and she's the only person I don't regret killing. But you have to know, that all I've done I've done it for you Faye, I love you.”

Faye is now angry how can her mother told her that killing her grand-father, or Nick or Cassie's  
mother was for her.

“Thank you for telling me the truth, you are surely really brave even if it had taken some times to  
admit it.” Faye said in a cold voice. “I'm going to Cassie's tonight.”

“Faye.”

“No! Now it's your turn to listen to me. You will leave Chance Harbor, and never come back or  
otherwise I will tell everyone your little dark secrets, how you killed Cassie's mother and Jake's  
brother. As far as I'm concerned you're dead to me. Grand-pa left me a lot of money, and I'm an  
adult which mean I don't need a mother anymore, especially not, a murderer like you.”

Dawn didn't say anything more and Faye left the Chamberlain's house.

Faye has immediately reached Cassie's house afterward were Diana and her were living. All the  
circle was present, but she fall down. She cried during the entire night, only explaining that her  
mother has done something terrible and that she would never forgive her for that. 

Days later, Dawn Chamberlain has left town and never returned. And no one has never knew truly  
why.

“What are you doing here?” Faye asks the now old woman who was still really beautiful for her age.

“Faye. You're so beautiful. Are you married, am I a Grand-mother?”

“I asked you a question, mother?”

“Mom, who is this?” Nick interrupts her wile joining her Jake by his side.

“Mrs Chamberlain.” Jake greets her

“Are you my grand-mother?” Nick asks

Dawn nods and smiles.

“Mom you told me that your mother was dead in the ferry, as my other grand-parents.”

“She is.” Faye answers coldly before her mother can say anything. “I have no mother not anymore.”

Faye is leaving closely following by Jake.

“Faye, wait!” He shouts.

She stops when they're finally outside. She faces him, tears running on her cheeks.

“Faye, are you alright?” Jake asks with serious concern for his ex-wife.

“No, I'm not Jake.”

“Maybe it's time to move on Faye, I'm sure your mother would like to know our sons. Please, what ever  
she done to you, try to forgive her, for them.”

“Jake, there's something I need to tell you, a secret that I kept for my self during 24 years.”

 

TSC

 

Diana dials Grant. Nothing. It has been days, now, and he hasn't called her back. She knows that the service is bad on sea. But it wasn't a problem for Grant. He is a witch. He left her some texts, yes, but usually he calls just to hear her voice almost everyday.   
So, now she is worried. Margo told her that he is probably around humans and couldn't use any magic. So she tries to believe her daughter theory and enjoy the charity ball she organized.

“Jake! Please. I know I was wrong. But try to understand!” It's Faye's voice, trying to follow her ex-  
husband. It seems that they're fighting. Again.

“No. I mean I understand. But I need time.”

Faye sighs after Jake leaves and joins her.

“Are you okay?” She asks 

“Yes. No need to worry Di.”

She smiles. They are soon joined by Melissa and Cassie, both coming with a glass of champagne in  
each hands.

“This event is a real success Di.” Melissa congratulates her, after giving her the glass of champagne,  
Cassie does the same to Faye. 

“Look at Caroline Gibbson… Apparently since her divorce, she slept with plenty of men. And all  
married...” Faye says.

It feels exactly like old times. Faye and Melissa gossiping about the women of the town, Cassie  
laughing when Faye's sarcasm hits the conversation and her trying to shush them, because it's bad  
manners to gossip about people who are two feet away.

“So Diana? Have you talk to your daughter about the neighbors.” Faye almost spits champagne at  
Melissa's mention. And she finds her behavior very odd. 

“No. I haven't. I barely saw her these days. She is sleeping at Pete's.”

Margo loves sleeping at her uncle apartment when Grant isn't around, and even if she is against the  
idea, Grant thinks it's good for her. Grant and Pete are really good friends. 

“Pete?” Fayes asks a bit angry. “Well that idiot didn't tell me he was in town. I have to go!”

Fayes walks away, clearly upset by Diana's revelation.

 

TSC

 

Margo is watching at the strange neighbors who moved ein a week ago. Well, actually she is watching  
them every night since her and Nick broke into their house three days ago. She told her mother that she  
is sleeping at her uncle Pete, who actually isn't in town at the moment.   
Those last nights she parked her car not too close from the home of the alleged witch hunters and waited. For now she hasn't discover anything suspicious. They live exactly like normal people. Leaving in the early morning to go to work, sometimes coming back after doing some errands. Like a perfect middle class American couple. 

But she couldn't stop thinking about what they would have found in the basement if Nick and her had  
the time. Boxes or weapons to kill witches, she would never know, and it is too risky to sneak in again  
So basically she's screwed. 

“I know you're not sleeping at Pete's.” Henry. It's been a year that Henry hasn't talk to her, alone. He  
usually stays quiet in the corner of the abandoned house during the circle meeting sometimes arguing  
with his twin brother.

A year ago she came into his house, drunk and high. She knew the home perfectly as Nick's girlfriend.  
But Henry's bedroom. It was the first time, she was there. She remembered developing her feelings for  
the other Armstrong, a day after Nick and her fight about a boy she was flirting with, -but for her  
defense it was just because he was offering her drinks- after that she couldn't stop thinking about him,   
completely obsessed by everything he was doing. So that day when she kissed him, she wasn't thinking  
about any repercussions, not even about Nick.

Afterward, Henry told his brother in a vicious way that he slept with her. Nick broke up with her. And   
basically Henry broke her heart referring her as a sex object.

Since then. He hasn't even talk to her, and even if she wanted him more than anything, she never did  
either.

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“Margo. I'm doing the same thing as you.”

She is still clueless.

“I'm spying on the neighbors.”

She's surprised. Henry has never done anything to help or protect the circle, it almost seems that he  
doesn't care about any of them, not even his own brother.

“I saw your car every night.”

Margo sighs.

“Don't worry. I won't tell your mommy that you're lying to her. Your secret is safe with me.”

He is so handsome. God, she loves him. It's the only thing she is thinking about right know. Her cheeks  
are on fire, and she feels suddenly very horny.

“I want you Henry.” 

Henry completely confused follows her anyway. They enter her car. And she starts kissing him. Henry  
doesn't respond at first, but he's a guy and when a hot girl wants him, it's not his brain which is in  
control. He kisses back. They fall back to the back. Henry fingers her. She moans. It feels good. She  
gets rid of her dress while Henry kisses her body.

“Don't stop!” She screams.

Henry almost unwrapped her bra. When someone knocks to the window car. Margo shouts him to ignore it, but the intruder opens the front door and seat to the driver side.

“Robin!” Margo screams. She tries to hide her almost naked body with her dress.

“Get dressed, we're leaving!” She looks at him with wide eyes. It seems that her brother doesn't really  
care that he found his sister with one of their circle member hooking up.  
Henry is now sitting properly, helping her to zip her dress. “I don't care if you were having sex with  
that idiot, and I'm talking to Henry, sis. But mom is talking to them. Now it's time to see what is in the  
basement. Fasten your seat-belt, ladies and gentlemen we're leaving on a witch hunter hunt.

 

TSC

 

Margo, Henry, and Robin comes into the alleged witch hunters house, after unlocking it with their  
magic. They knew they would probably be tracked, but it was an emergency. Maybe they would find  
something very bad in the basement, like witch hunt instruments.

Robin texts Sophie-A to warn them in case of the possible return of the new neighbors. She isn't very  
keen of the idea to put themselves in danger.

“The kitchen and the living room seems pretty normal too me.” Henry says while climbing the stairs to  
have a look at the room, while Margo and Robin looked for anything suspicious in the cupboards under  
the stairs.

“Got something!” Robin announces, and his sister joins him very quickly to see his discover. “A very  
nice bottle of Bourbon indeed.”

Margo sighs. Her brother seems to have fun. They are on mission, any distractions is an obstacle. She  
slaps him behind the head, opens the bottle and takes a sip. She gives it back to Robin who repeats her  
move.

“So, what's going on between you and Henry?”

Margo chokes while drinking. Honestly she has no answers to that. Somehow she really thinks she  
could have passed her attraction for the other boy. But, she is still in love with him.

Thanks God, Henry comes back before she could say anything. Apparently nothing upstairs, either.  
Which means, the basement.

Margo put the flashlight on on her phone, and quietly the three of them get down the stairs. Finally  
reaching the last step, Henry turns on the power.

They didn't expect that.

“Dad!” Margo and Robin shout at the same time.

Grant Barkley is on the chair, tied up, looking pale, unconscious. For Henry, he is dead. But Margo an  
Robin don't realize it. They shout, “Dad wake up! We are here now. You're gonna be okay.” Margo  
even tries magic. Useless. Then Henry does what he has to do. He takes Margo and Robin away from  
the corpse, comforting them as much as he can. Margo screams are unbearable, but she doesn't fight  
back, Robin hits him on the stomach, weakly, just enough to struggle.

Robin's phone vibrates several times, but the boy doesn't pay attention. Neither to the two persons  
standing in front of the basement door, a vicious smile on their face.

 

TSC

 

Sophie-Ann is worried. She called Robin and the others several times now, and she didn't get any  
answers. On one hand, Robin trusts her and he would kill her if she says what they're doing to their  
folks, on the other hand the neighbors left ten minutes ago and her friends might be in danger.

The best idea, for now, is to tell their circle leader, Amelia-Jane. Sophie-A spots her dancing with Nick  
They look happy. She doesn't want to break this happiness, it seems that they have so few these days,  
especially since the Nick-Margo-Henry drama. Though she doesn't have a choice.

“Soph!” Amelia Jane stops immediately her dance. 

The three of them find a quiet place out of sight of any people.

“What's the matter?” 

“First of all, promise me you won't be mad.” Sophie starts.

“Okay I promise. Tell me.”

Sophie explains everything. Margo, Henry and Robin are searching the neighbor house, explaining,  
that according to Robin, Margo spied on them for days now. So has Henry. And that she tried to call  
them several times, but they didn't pick up.

At the end of her story, it is not AJ who is mad but Nick. He is boiling. Shouting how stupid and  
reckless Margo and his brother can be. He does not mention Robin.

“Nick, calm down. Thank you Sophie, for telling me this.”

She takes her phone from her small bag.

“This is Margo. Leave a message though I probably won't listen to it. Beep.”

She tries Henry and Robin. Voice mail too.

“We need to tell our parents. And this time, all of them.”

 

TSC

 

Cassie reads the text her daughter just sent her. Her and Adam left the gala early to be alone without the  
kids. Adam made a very nice dinner with wine, much better than the buffet at the gala.

“Adam.” Cassie calls her husband who comes seconds after. She shows him the text.

Circle meeting in 10 minutes, we need your help.  
AJ

Cassie and Adam both put their coat quickly and leave their house. They knocked at Jake's door who  
after his divorce with Faye moved into his old house, next to theirs.

The man opens. He is drunk. Cassie doesn't know what happened, but she suspects something related to  
the argument he had with Faye earlier.

“Sober up. Our kids need us” Cassie says without any anger in her voice.

 

AJ, Nick, Ethan and Sophie Ann are waiting for their parents to show up in the abandoned house for  
the meeting.

Diana, Faye and Melissa are the first one to arrive. Faye hugged her boy so as Melissa her daughter.  
Diana has this worried look on her face when she doesn't see her children. She asks questions but AJ  
tells her to wait for the other to arrive. Faye is not surprised by Henry's absence. She knows her boy is  
always getting into trouble.

Cassie, Adam and Jake finally arrive. Jake seats next to Melissa avoiding Faye who tried to say  
something to him.

Amelia-Jane stands in front of everyone, ready to explain the situation.

After explaining the fact. Diana's face looks even more worried. Faye is angry, and swear a lot.

“Pete told me he is not in town” The black haired witch says. “Diana, your daughter lied to you.”

Diana doesn't say anything. It's Melissa who talks.

“Maybe we are worried for nothing guys. Maybe the new neighbors are not a threat, just simple couple  
who wants to live in a nice and quiet town.”

“Let's hope you are right Melissa.” Cassie says. “But for now. We still need a plan.”

Diana tries to call her children again, leaving dozens of voice mails begging them to go home and stop  
messing with her. While the others make a plan in case they need to rescue their children. 

 

Margo opens her eyes slowly. Her vision is blurry, she has a huge headache, and she feels very weak.

“Hello sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep?”

Her vision gets better, and she can finally see the face of the person talking to her.

“I was right...” She says whispering because she is to weak to shout. She tries to move from the  
chair, but her body is too weak.

“It's pointless pretty. I'm pumping your blood. You are too weak to move honey.”

She feels so stupid. Why did she had to go without any plan. 

“Where are my friends?” She says as angry as she can be.

“Don't worry. My husband is taking care of them, and I'm sure it would be very quick.” She laughs.

“You're a monster!”

Her laugh increases.

“Me a monster. I am fighting for a cause who believes monsters like you shall not exist. Your magic   
kill people.”

“I've never killed anyone… I would never...”

“Maybe you're fooling yourself, but you cannot fool me. For generation witches have killed million of  
people, and they would do it again. I'm just here to prevent that.”

Margo doesn't have anymore strength to argue with the woman. She is feeling fainted. Her blood is  
running out of her body. The last face she sees in her mind before passing out is Henry's.

 

Nick waits for hours before the doctor comes. His mom and dad get up as soon as the man arrives.  
Apparently Henry is okay.

The Armstrong-Chamberlain family enters the room. Henry is seating on his bed, arguing with a nurse  
about smoking a cigarette. Nick rolls his eyes. Typical Henry.

“How are you feeling, son?” Jake asks after the nurse left.

“Like someone pumped my blood.”

Faye hugs him. She was worried. She barely slept.

“Mom...” It is the first time that Henry sounded like a child. He is usually the kind of person who  
never care and doesn't need any help. Strong, fearless, unsentimental, just like his dad used to  
be. “How are the others?”

Nick feels a pain on his chest. And he knows exactly why.

“Margo woke up an hour before you did. They didn't have time to touch Robin.”

Henry is relieved until he remembers something else they discovered in the basement.  
“Mom, Mr Barkley, is...”

His mother seems on the verge of crying. She knows. Margo probably remembers as well, and she is  
probably devastated, so as Robin and Mrs Barkley. It made Henry angry.

“What about?”

“I killed them.” His dad answered. “We covered everything for the other people they just left because  
something urgent happened and they needed to leave the town. It's all over.”

 

TSC

 

Five days later they went to Grant Barkley funeral. Half of the town is present. The story was that he  
had an accident with the boat and that he drowned, they found the body several days later. 

Diana is crying in Adam's arms. Cassie is talking to Jake still chocked of losing Diana's husband. Robin  
stays silent shaking hands to everyone who is offering him condolences. AJ and Sophie-Ann are  
watching Margo from afar who is alone smoking a cigarette. 

“Maybe we should...” Sophie-A starts but stops when she sees Nick walking to Margo.

Amelia-Jane sighs.

“He loves her.” She simply says.

Sophie-A put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“I'm gonna break up with him.”

AJ knows it's the right thing to do. Nick and her have no future, they never had. He will always have  
feeling for her little cousin, and she cannot stop it.

“You are amazing AJ, and you're gonna find someone worth of your love. I promise.”

A tear goes down her cheek. She doesn't know if she is crying for Nick or for Mr Barkley or maybe  
both.

“We almost lost them.” Amelia adds. Every time, she thinks about it she could not stop thinking that if  
they took care of the neighbors early then nothing would have happened.

“You saved them.”

Amelia Jane remembers what had happened. They were all there. She killed the witch hunters with her  
magic. Her dark magic. She doesn't know how it happened. Her mother explained to her that her dark  
magic is supposed to be blocked and can only be unlocked by almost dying, or facing any danger. But   
before a week ago, the town was quiet and nothing dangerous happened.

“My mom said, that for now, they're saying to Henry, Margo and Robin that Jake killed them. But you  
know we have to tell them soon. They will understand, and they will help us to figure how your black  
magic unlocked.”

AJ nods. She will. But not today. Because today is about her aunt Diana, and her two children. Today is about a family who had been broken.


	4. The Balcoin Witch

Chapter 4: The Balcoin Witch

A week has passed after Grant funeral. Today is a school day. And this is exactly why Margo decided to skip class. Nick sent her several texts to know if she is okay, so as AJ and Sophie to know if she will be in class tomorrow, and also about homework.   
Of course she is not okay. Her dad died, killed by cult psychopaths, her mother is depressed and stayed in bed all days, her brother is fucking every single girl he met. And her, well, let's say she found the alcohol in her mother cabinet. She threw her phone on her bed.   
Right now there is just one person she wants to see.

She doesn't take the car. The alcohol in her blood would not do any good if she is driving and she doesn't want her mother to lose another person she loves. So she walks. She knows that today he is at his father's house and that Nick and Jake are both in the cinema. Nick told her.

She rings several times before he opens the door.

“Margo?” His voice is carrying. Usually he talks like shit to her. But not this time.

“I don't need your pity. I just want you to fuck me.”

“You're drunk.”

“Shut up.”

She pushed him against the wall and kissed him savagely. He responds. She gets rid of his shirt quickly, he does the same with her top. They walked to the sofa still stick to each other mouths. He pushed her on the sofa. And she moans. He gets rid of her underwear, her skirt and her bra still on, he unbuckles his belt. When he enters her, she forgets every pain, every suffering, every loss. It feels like it's just him and her. Nothing more.

After they finished. He slaps her on the ass. Nothing romantic. They are both laying on his bed, naked. She kissed him and he doesn't seem keen to the idea, but still kisses her back.

“You should go. Before my brother and dad get home.”

Margo doesn't understand. She kisses him again. And this time he rejects her.

“I don't understand, what's the problem Henry! If it's about Nick, I can promise you there is nothing left between us. I want to be with you, I love you.”

Nick stands up. Throwing her clothes into her face like she is just a random girl he just fucked.

She approaches him again, and tries another time to kiss him. He pushes her.

“What is your problem! I want to be with you. I'm in love with you.”

“But I'm not!” He shouts.

The words are like dagger stabbing her stomach. She gets dress again.

“Then why did you slept with me again! I was there Henry. I know you feel the same way as I do.”

“You have to stop Margo! This childish obsession of me. I don't love you and I would never love you. If you want us to fuck sometimes, I'm okay with it, you're very sexy, and good in bed. But you and me it's just sex, nothing more.”

She slaps him and starts to shout. How could he treat her like she is an object and not a person. She doesn't understand how can she be attracted to such asshole. She breaks Nick's heart for him. She would do anything to be with him. Maybe if she continues sleeping with him, at some points he would start develop feelings for her. She read somewhere that sex is the base of love.

“Alright. I agree. I don't know why I said this. Maybe I'm too drunk. Maybe because I'm not myself anymore. I'm okay with just sex. I have a break tomorrow between classes. Be there, I've never fucked in a car before.”

She takes the rest of her things and leave the house.

 

Ethan left his book on his sister car. After asking her the keys. He runs quickly to the car. His biology class will start in 10 minutes, so he better has to be fast. He finally reaches the parking when he recognizes Henry's car. Why would the Armstrong-Chamberlain boy would be parked at Chance Harbor High. Ethan walks to it, maybe to say hello, and also, because seeing his friend face would make him very happy. Ethan is in love with Henry. When he first learns about Henry and Margo sleeping together, his heart stops.   
When Nick was mad at his brother and almost punch him in the face, Ethan was always the one on his side, even if the man didn't really care.

Ethan stops. Henry is not alone. He can see a girl, on his lap, kissing him, with only her bra. They're having sex. Ew… Ethan turns around. He could not believe Henry was having sex with a random high-school girl. Whoever she was, maybe the nicest person ever, Ethan decides that from now on he would hate her. He waits for them to finish without looking. He has definitely missed his bio class now. His mom would be mad especially because she is a good friend of the teacher.

Ethan hears the car door clapping. They're finished. He looks discreetly just to have a peak on the girl.

He can't believe it. Henry and Margo. He knew that nothing happened between the two after she slept with him the first time. He overheard that Henry rejected Margo saying she was just a child, and that he just wanted to fuck her. Apparently that changed.

Ethan doesn't feel like staying in high-school today. He already skipped one class anyway, why not the rest as well. He texts his sister, telling her he put the keys under the wheel, no one would steal a car in here.

When he is finally home, he is alone. His dad is as the Boathouse and his mum at the hospital.  
He enters his parents bedroom and takes his mother book of shadow.

If Henry is not in love with him, well magic will surely make him to.

 

TSC

 

Amelia Jane is studying biology. She has a big test tomorrow. Suddenly someone opens her window, and she is about to spell the intruder.

“It's me!” Nick shouts.

AJ calms down and sits back on her bed. It seems like ages that Nick didn't climb her window. When they were dating he used to this a lot.

“I need to talk to you.”

She nods. A week ago, she broke up with him because it was the right thing to do. Seeing him right now in her bedroom brings all of her feelings back.

“I'm listening.”

He seats on the bed next to her. It seems odd. Usually the thing they were doing on her bed were not seating, though they never had sex. Nick told her that he slept with just one girl before, and it wasn't even Margo. Apparently he was in grade 9th she was on 11, it happened just once.

“They're sleeping together...” Nick announces with a sad voice.

AJ doesn't have to ask who, she knows exactly.

“Two days ago I heard them in his room. At first I thought it was just a random girl as Henry's habit. Then she left the room, I was there standing in front of her. I didn't say anything, she didn't say anything either. She was beautiful and the only thing I wanted to do was to kiss her. Am I mad AJ? What is wrong with me, this girl is hurting me and the only thing I want is to be with her. And clearly she doesn't want to be with me anymore. It's like the 11 months we dated never happened.”

AJ doesn't know what to say. On one hand she thinks that Nick coming to her talking about his feelings for another girl is really unfair to her, on a second hand she wants to help him, comfort him, and hates when he is sad.  
She hugs him while he cries. She never saw him cried before. When Margo's cheating went out, he was mad, angry, sad, but he never cried.  
Margo is unfair to him, maybe. The girl is also clearly confused, she lost her father, her mother is locked in her own bedroom and she knows that her and her brother don't talk that much.

“I should not be here.” Nick says when he finally stops crying. “I'm being unfair to you Amelia.”

She wants to say yes.

“No. You can stay as long as you want.”

“We didn't talk since… You know. How are you?”

“I'm okay...”

She knows she cannot fool him.

“AJ. You don't have to be strong every single day. Sometimes it's okay to let go.”

How can she starts.

“I'm scared Nick. I don't know what happened with my dark magic. How can I not remember unlocking it. It seems impossible. My mom says it's impossible.”

“We're gonna figure this out. I promise.”

Nick hugs her just like when they were together. She doesn't know if she can stop having feeling for him, but right know she needs his friendship more than everything.

 

TSC

 

No strong love spells in his mother book. Pointless. He closes the book and puts it back to his mother cupboard.

He remembers his mother talking about her father spell book, full with dark and powerful spell. Maybe this can help. He climbs the attic and looks for it for almost an hour. Then he finally does.  
The book was bigger than his mother's, and looks ancient.

He opens it. Looks through the page.

Powerful love spell.

He gets it. It requires different things: plants, fire, water, blood. Henry does everything what the book says. The chanting is in Latin, he never likes Latin, his mother tried to teach him, it never worked. He concentrates on the words they were not that complicated anyway. After finally remembering them he starts the spell. It lasts one minute. Then the power shut off and the only small window of the attic opens brutally.

A beautiful woman with red hair and odd clothes is standing in front of him. Ethan is startled. He didn't ask for a woman. He is gay.

“Are you Cupid?” 

The woman laughs.

“Gods have nothing to do with witches love. I am Andromeda Balcoin. And it seems the spell you tried to do freed me from my prison.”

Prison? Balcoin? He knows this name. His mother told him once that it was the name of their ancestor Francis Balcoin.

“Sometimes Love makes us do stupid things.”

Then she disappears.

 

TSC

 

Amelia-Jane and Nick found a spell yesterday with his mother's help, and Melissa's which help understand how AJ unlocked her dark magic. They also told Henry, Margo and Robin a week before that Amelia is the one who killed the witch hunter. After learning the truth Margo hugged her telling her it was all what they deserved, and that they were monsters. Margo was still very angry and Robin very quiet.

So today everyone has gathered at the abandoned house to do the spell, which will require all of their power, even if they are not bound. Something which is still on discussion.

Amelia tells them to make a circle, everyone holing hands, candles lighten one for each of them.

Amelia starts chanting. The other follows.

Suddenly the candles light dies, the temperature of the room seems to get down. Her hands are still connecting to Margo's and Sophie-Ann's. The spell is working.

She is starting to feel really bad, her head is now hurting, her shoulders. She feels also blood running her nose. She can't breathe, something is blocking her airway. She tries to look at her friend but it's impossible her vision is blurred. Something is coming into her mouth; water. She is drowning. She wants to scream for someone to help but it's useless. She is dying.

 

Nick finally gets out of the water. He is back into the abandoned house, with everyone else. He spits the water still in his lung. They all do. Now they are all coughing just like they're coming back from the dead.  
It was the spell.

“Are you okay?” Nick asks to Sophie-Ann who is just seating next to him.

“I guess so. What was that?”

They're all looking at each other, still feeling a little shaky after what they've just been through.

“This is how I've activated my dark magic.” Amelia announces. “I finally remember it. I was on the road to get back home when a car bumped into mine, the only thing I clearly remember it's that I ended up into the Duncan river.”

“Well now I guess we all now where is your old car.” Ethan says.

“It means that you've unlocked your dark magic a year ago.” Sophie-Ann adds.

“Isn't it lovely?” A woman suddenly comes into the abandoned house interrupting their conversation.

She is red-haired and tall and also very beautiful. She has deep green eyes, and her face is as pale as the snow.

“Who the hell are you?” Robin asks furiously threatened by the stranger. Since his dad died he was always ready to fight anyone who was not from here.

“A friend. Of the family.” She smiles.

Nick notices that while she is saying this, she is directly facing Ethan.

“Am I Ethan?”

And now all the member of the circle is starring at the young boy whose cheeks have turned red.

“Well, since your dear little friend has lost his ability to talk, I will introduce myself.. My name is Andromeda Balcoin, John Blackwell, I think it's his name in this century, lover, wife, whatever you want to call it.”

The new hits them all. How can it be possible that a witch of a different century has been resurrected?

“Ethan has freed me by a love spell, the poor boy wasn't expecting to find me when he cast the spell because he wanted so badly a guy he couldn't have.”

This isn't surprising. Nick always knew that the boy is into boys, but cast a spell to make someone fall in love with him, this is new.

“You're lying.” Amelia-Jane defends her little brother.

“No, I'm not. In fact he's not the only one among your circle who used this kind of spell, except for him it didn't work.

Nick is looking at Margo, they all do. Everyone knows how Margo has been acting around Henry, a bit crazy, a person who will do anything to be loved back by the guy. And now that Nick knows they are sleeping together.

“I didn't do this, okay, I'm not that desperate!” Margo starts to protest.

“Well your love for Henry is.” Sophie says shyly not so sure of what to say.

Nick can see that Henry is looking at Margo angrily. But calms down.

“The bitch said the spell worked. I'm not in love with Margo so I doubt she is talking about her.”

Margo heart is stabbed again. But she doesn't say anything.

“Good point handsome, though I don't like you calling me bitch!” She threw him against the book shelf with her magic, and laughs afterward. Margo runs to him and help him gets up. Nick is boiling, the guy just rejected her in front of everyone and she is still running to him like a puppy.

“So much drama!” The witch says while Margo helps Henry getting up. “Alright. I'm gonna stop the waiting. Margo is not the one who did the love spell like your handsome friend pointed out. She did.” She said pointing Amelia Jane after the last sentence.

“This is ridiculous, I have never been in love with Amelia.” Nick points out “No offense.” He turns to his ex-girlfriend.

“Because she hasn't cast the spell on you, handsome, but on her.” The witch shows Margo.

Nick doesn't understand.

“You are all really stupid, aren't you. I guess I just have to show you.”

Nick feels suddenly the same feeling he got when they cast the spell to find out how Amelia-Jane has unlocked her dark magic, except more powerful.

He is in a bar. He recognizes the place it's the boathouse. He can see Margo, arguing with someone. He gets closer. This someones is him. He his on a memory.

“It was nothing Nick okay. Just innocent flirt to have free drinks.” Margo says clearly drunk. Nick remembers this. It was a day before she slept with her brother and all the drama begun.

“So my girlfriend acting like a slut is not a problem.” She slaps him. He remembered regretted the words as soon as they went out his mouth. Margo leaves angry.

“She doesn't deserve you.” AJ. He knows exactly what's coming. It was harsh.

“You know what AJ, mind your own business.”

“You deserve someone sweet gentle, who loves you no matter what. Margo doesn't love you like I do Nick, she would never do.”

He was angry this day. 

“Amelia. I would never love you, I love Margo, and you better get used too. Because you and me it would never, ever happened.” The other Nick leaves the bar.

Present Nick follows AJ until her parents home. Somehow the magic seems to accelerate the walk and instead of the required 20 minutes, he is at AJ home on 2 minutes.

He is now in the girl room. He sees her. She's crying.

“Margo can't have him, she doesn't deserve Nick. She doesn't care about him like I do.” The girl's anger is rising. “This is not fair.”

She lights two candles and draw a circle with a chalk stick. She opens her book of shadow and start to chant.

“By the power of earth, blood, she cuts her hand and let her hand bleed into the plate, and fire, she light a match and threw it into the same plate.”

The rest of the chanting is in Latin so Nick doesn't understand anything. The spell breaks and he's getting back into the abandoned house.

“I've never done something like this” Amelia-Jane shouts to the witch after getting out of the spell and getting back on her feet.

“It's because you don't remember. Your dark magic, somehow makes you having blackout.”

“Just like you don't remember the day when you have unlocked your dark magic.” Sophie-Ann adds.

“Okay, maybe AJ cast the spell. But I don't understand what he has to do with me?” Margo asks curiously and Nick knows that she isn't buying the story that this witch is telling them.

The red haired wicked devil witch smiles

“She makes you fall in love with your ex-boyfriend's brother. Him.” She shows Henry.

Henry looks at her astonished.

Nick is starting to understand, when Margo has been cheating on him it was because she was under a love spell.

“Can we reverse the spell?” Sophie asks.

“No. The spell your friend did is dark magic and nothing can reverse it.”

Amelia stands up.

“I would never do that...” she says trying to defend herself. “Please Margo you have to believe me.”

“The good you would never do something like this, for sure, but the dark one, the one I like...” The witch says, mocking openly on the auburn-haired witch.

“This isn't happening.” Margo is hyperventilating, her breath is overflowing. Sophie tries to calm her down and after finally recover, the brown haired witch stands up and start to shout angrily. “I can't believe you would do this to me!” 

“Margo.” AJ begs her.

“No. Fuck the shut up, okay! You have no right to talk. You made me cheating on my boyfriend because you couldn't have him. You cursed me to love someone else, you made me lose the love I had for Nick, and instead make me love Henry like crazy, like my life would depend on it. And nothing can reverse it”

“Margo.” Nick tries to approach her.

“Don't! I'm getting the hell out of here.” She shouts before leaving and Amelia Jane decides to follow her.

“Well, I guess, I've made enough trouble for today.” The witch says in a sarcastic tone. “See you later!” And then she disappears.

 

TSC

 

Margo leaves the abandoned house very pissed with everyone. She can't believe that all the feeling she has for Henry are fake. She has, apparently, never been in love with him. Her love for him feels so strong, she can't even imagine not feeling it. But Amelia-Jane has cursed her, it's all her fault since the beginning she destroyed her life and she would never forgive her for that. 

“Margo!” It's her.

Margo accelerates her allure to go to her car and getting out of this creepy place which is Chance Harbor, and more than ever, getting away from Henry, Nick and her demoniac cousin.

“Please wait!” The girl finally catches her and Margo doesn't have the choice but to turn back.

“No. Do you realize how much I hate you right now. And I really don't want to unlock my dark magic and kick your fucking ass.”

“Please, listen to me.”

Margo tears are now running into her cheeks.

“You destroyed everything good I had, just by your jealousy. Twice.”

Amelia-Jane stops and stared at her.

“After my dad's funeral I started to sleep with Henry, casually. For him at least. Nick saw me leaving his brother's room. I know, it hurts him. You did this to him too.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Well you can be. I guess you have what you wanted, congratulation, you've destroyed my life.”

“Margo.”

“This is over Amelia, I'm leaving town, forever.”

“Please don't do that.” Her cousin begs her. She puts a hand in her shoulder trying to be nice.

“My love for Henry was the only thing that makes me move on from my father's death, but it's fake, and I have nothing left. I'm all alone.”

“That's not true, you have the circle, we all are here for you.”

“I'm in fucking love with Henry! Every time he's close to me I want him so badly, to kiss and make love to me like no one did before, I can't control it. And I'm becoming crazy and uncontrolled. I even start to sleep with him casually hoping that maybe he would develop feelings for me. Which he never had. I hurt Nick while doing this, I'm hurting myself too. The spell can't be reverse. If I'm far away from Henry maybe the spell would fade out. I need to get the hell away out of here. And this not an open discussion. Goodbye Amelia.”

“We can't defeat this witch without you Margo.

“I'm sorry. But you should have think about it, now it's too late.”

And Margo enters her car and drives as fast as she could. She hears Amelia's last words:

“Even if we are not bound you are still a member of our circle Margo, you can't escape from that. Never.”

 

TSC

Amelia-Jane goes back into the abandoned house where the rest of the circle is waiting. Sophie-Ann's face is panicked, Ethan feels guilty, Henry is poker face as for Nick he seems mad.

“She is leaving.” She announces to the circle. And then Nick gets up and yells at her.

“Of course she is! And this is on you! I can't believe you did this to us.”

“Nick, please, stay calm.” Sophie-Ann is putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“No Soph, he is right. I was selfish.” Amelia-Jane finally admits while she is seating on a chair a bit away from the others.

“No. You're evil.” Nick shouts before seating back.

Amelia-Jane is truly hurt by her ex-boyfriend words. But does she have the right to blame him. While everyone thought that it was Margo who hurt the boy by cheating on him, it was actually her own doing. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“Margo can't leave.” Sophie-Ann takes the lead because she is not in the mood to command the circle, and moreover no one would listen to a girl who is dark and evil. “Now that an old witch has been brought back from the dead, we need the complete circle. Someone needs to convince her”

“I'll do it.” Nick offers. And Amelia-Jane thinks it's a really bad idea. Margo still blames herself for what she did to Nick, even if it wasn't her fault in the first place.

“No.” This time Henry gets up. “I'll do it.”

Everyone is looking at him surprised. Henry has never made a decision, or really imply himself in the circle, he's acting like he doesn't want to be here but doesn't have the choice.

“Your spell made Margo in love with me.” He says to her in an accusing tone, and she really doesn't blame him. “She will listen to me. And besides, this is also my fault, if I haven't slept with her in the first place, she wouldn't want to leave town.”

“And still sleeping with her you can add.” Nick says angrily

Sophie and Robin are the only one surprised.

AJ looks at his brother. He is very quiet. He is the only one who isn't piss at her in the moment, surely because he did the exact same thing and that the others are even more angry at him than they are at her.

“Yeah, that too.”

“She told me she slept with you the other times only hoping you would develop feelings for her.” AJ says.

Nick punches the wall which startles the two girls of the room. AJ is not sure if he's punching the wall because of her or his brother.

“I think it's a good idea that you talk to her Henry.” Sophie says “Does everyone in the circle agree?”

Sophie, AJ and Robin raised their hand willingly, Ethan a bit shyly and Nick just because he knows deep down it's the best idea.

“But before I'll leave I have to do something first.” Henry continues. 

He is now in the middle of the room surrounded by the circle.

“I apologize to the circle, especially you.” He turns his head to his twin brother who seems still really angry.

“You should apologize to her.” Nick shouts.

“Well. That's exactly what I'm going to do.” Henry says before leaving the place. 

“Fine. I think it's enough for today.” Sophie-Ann concludes the meeting. Then she turns to Ethan. “But don't think this is over for you.” Then she leaves with Robin, and her brother waits few minutes before doing the same.

 

TSC

 

Margo is coming brutally in her house.

“Margo are you okay?” Her mother asks. She is still in a bad shape, and Margo notices that she has cried.

She looks at her mother with sad eyes and is about to hug her when Cassie, who was probably in the living room, before, joins them.

“Diana, what's going on? She asks before seeing her. “Margo, what happened darling?”

Then Margo's anger comes immediately back.

“This is your daughter's fault! All of it!” She screams before climbing the stairs very quickly.

She slams the door and throws all of her stuff away.

“Margo? Baby, is everything alright?” Her mother says behind the door.

Margo stops. Her mother is very fragile these days and learning that she has plan to leave the town would break her heart. So she has decided to don't say anything. She opens the door and let her mother in.

“What happened? Is someone in the circle hurt?” Diana worries.

“No, mom, it's just. It's just really complicated, okay, but it would pass, I promise.”

“Sure?”

It breaks her heart to have to go and leave her behind, her mother. But she also, has to, for her own sake.

“Yes.”

Diana turns her back but Margo catches her hand to face her.

“Mom. I love you with all my heart. Please, never forget that.” She says before hugging her mother.

“We will get through this my baby, I promise.” Diana says while stroking her hair.

 

TSC

 

Diana leaves her girl's room and joins the other one who are seating in her living room.

“How is she?” Melissa asks. “Cassie told us.”

“She's okay, I guess.” 

Diana seats back at her previous place next to Faye.

“I promise you that if this is one of my boys who has done something bad to her I would disinherit them.” Faye says in a harsh tone.

In the same time the doorbell rings and Diana gets up to open the door, Faye by her side.

“Henry?” Diana asks surprised.

“Mrs Barkley, is Margo home?”

Diana doesn't have time to answer that Faye yells at her son.

“What did you do this time?”

Henry is now feeling really uncomfortable as Diana sees. So she put a hand on Faye's shoulder to calm her.

“I was on your side Henry, before, because I'm your mother, but you have to know that a girl isn't a toy with which you can play with and threw it away when ever you wanted to. She has feelings and can be really sensitive and hurt, and sometimes being hurt can lead to make some stupid things.”

Diana knows that Faye is talking about herself the time who Jake has slept with her and dumped her like a vulgar slut. She would always been hurt, even if she has now married the guy, and have kids with him and then divorced.

“She is about to do something stupid actually.” Henry announces. “She is about to leave town.”

Diana is hitting by the news, her daughter is leaving her. Faye sees her distress and hold her back to stop her to collapse.

The other member of her circle are also now present.

“I have to stop her.” Diana says.

“No.” Henry shouts. “I should talk to her. This is all my fault.”

Then Henry leaves the room and goes upstairs, in the same time Robin comes home.  
Everyone is now staring at her son.

“I bet you're asking yourself why Margo is leaving. Maybe we should all have a drink and seat down in the living room, orange juice for me of course.” he says quickly after she gave him the look.

 

TSC

 

Margo is laying down on her bed. Her stuff are finally ready. She will leave soon. She hears some knocking at her door. She is first hesitating to open it, because her heart knows exactly who is behind this wood door, but she does.

“Can I come in?” Henry asks her.

She let him without saying anything and seat on her bed while he's still standing.

“You can't leave Margo.”

She sighs. Of course Amelia-Jane would send someone to stop her, and who is better to do this than the person she loves the most, fakely.

“I made my decision.” She doesn't know if she is really convincing because since Henry is here, right now she doesn't want to leave anymore.

“This is my fault.”

“No, it's not. This is AJ 's fault, she cursed me.”

“Perhaps, but I wasn't cursed.” Henry admits and seats on the bed with her and now she could feel her heart beating very fast, and her desire increasing. She decides to pull away and seats on her desk, instead. “I'm sorry. For everything.”

It's the first time that Henry is apologizing to her in a year, and she really doesn't know what to feel.

“That doesn't change anything Henry. I still love you and my feeling won't never go away. And now that I've known it isn't true, it's getting worst and uncontrollable. I can't stay with you knowing that you will never love me back.”

Henry sighs. He couldn't do anything for her, she will be cursed for the rest of her life and leaving seems the right solution.

“Why did you sleep with me in the first place. You could just have said now. Why are you still sleeping with me. Because I know why I'm sleeping with you. But you, was it some kind of sick game for you. Just to hurt your brother, maybe you said to yourself why not fucking my brother's girlfriend, after all best way to make him suffer. You took my virginity, something I preserved for Nick. Even now while I'm saying those words I don't regret anything of what happened between us.”

Henry down his head, surely feeling ashamed.

“Do you know what it means to me, all of this, your kisses, having you inside of me. Have you even ever felt one small thing for me, because I could feel the way you made love to me, that there was a spark between the two of us.” She is getting exciting, like she couldn't control what she is saying anymore “Maybe you really feel something for me.” She says joining him on the bed. “Even if my feeling for you are fake, and made, maybe we can use your love for me, and then I won't have to leave and we could be together, forever.” 

She is now smiling, convincing that Henry action is because he loves her and is afraid to feel that way.  
Her heart is beating faster and faster. Hope is coming back now. Henry loves her, he loves her, this is finally happening.

“Margo.” But she kisses him and he kisses her back. The kiss is electric and good like all the kisses they share. Excepts that Henry ends it very quickly.

Margo looks at him in the eyes and tries to kiss him again, but this time he rejects her.

“What's wrong with you?” Henry shouts.

“You love me Henry. And I know it's hard to accept and scary. Maybe you are also afraid that the curse break down and that I would not love you anymore, but...”

“Shut up!” He shouts. “This is not happening Margo, I don't love you I've never have, and never will!”

She backs off. Once again he has rejected her. But this time she knows exactly why and doesn't feel hurt and stupid. She just has to help him to finally accept his feeling for her.

“You're a coward. Why don't you face your fucking feelings!” She shouts, because yelling can also be the way to help him face it.

“Because I'm into guys!” He shouts back

Margo almost collapsed. She wasn't expecting that.

“I'm sorry Margo, but I wasn't sure before, that's why I was sleeping with you, I thought that if I'm with a girl who loves me then I would finally love her back. But it didn't happen. I'm just a freak.”

Margo wasn't expecting that. She is hyperventilating again. The man she loves is gay. It's even worse than everything.

“You used me!”

“I didn't meant too.”

She doesn't want to hear more. She casts a small spell to make him sleep. She takes her bag and leaves everything behind. Nothing is left for her in Chance Harbor. 

 

TSC

 

Diana doesn't hear anything upstairs anymore. Her daughter is no shouting anymore, and somehow it makes her even more worried.

“I need to see what happened.”

Melissa and her climb the stairs. She knocks at Margo twice. No answers. She turns the door handle. Locked. She whispers the small words of the spell and Melissa and her enters the bedroom.  
Henry is laying down the floor, clearly sleeping hearing the snores. Melissa shakes him gently to wake him up. But nothing happens.

“She cast a spell on him. We have to wait until he wakes up. Usually the spell doesn't last more than 10 minutes.” Melissa says.

The others join them. Faye, Adam, Jake, AJ, Nick, Sophie, Robin and Ethan are all looking at the body on the floor.

“At least he is not messing around.” Faye points it out sarcastically.

Diana tears starts to go down again. She couldn't believe it.

“She left.” Then she cries.

Suddenly a tremor happens. Fog appears, making the room barely visible, all the windows open. Cassie shouts to everyone to hold on to each other.

Then it stops.

“Is everyone okay?” Jake asks while getting back on his feet and helping Faye to do the same.

“AJ.” She is gone. Sophie announces.

 

TSC

 

Margo is really getting sick of being tied up in creepy room. Who is it now. The creepy bitchy witch who ruined her life by telling the truth.

No. AJ, is the one who ruined her life. The witch has nothing to do with it. She is just there to enjoy the revelation of the truth as she is watching one of those stupid TV reality show aunt Melissa and her mom loves to watch.

“Alright, creepy witch. Let me go!”

Nothing no one answers.

This time she screams.

Someone is moving. Her vision is blurred and the only thing she can see his auburn hair.

“AJ?”


End file.
